Drowning In You
by CryChick12345
Summary: Nico and Percy's relationship seems to be perfect. Or at least it was until Leo Valdaz came into the picture. Now the two seem to be growing more and more apart. Percy can tell he is losing the love of his life to someone else. Can he win back Nico or will he be left to drown?
1. Chapter 1

**Drowning In You**  
**Sequel to Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 1: Trouble In Paradise**

Percy let out a content sigh. After everything he and Nico had been through things were finally looking up. A few weeks had passed since the dance were Percy had openly expressed his love for Nico di Angelo. It may have taken a while but finally everyone seemed to except it. Some people, such as Thalia and Grover, even started obsessing over the relationship as though it was a match between their two favorite movie stars and they were praying the two would stay together forever. Percy found the whole thing quite amusing, almost as though they had their own fan club. Nico, on the other hand, was bother to no end by this.

Percy had also noticed a sudden change in Grover and Thalia both. Although he didn't know Thalia well he could see something behind her beauty, something darker. It had come at no surprise to him that she had a troubled past and was some what of a alcoholic even though she was still a teen. It was shocking how well Grover and Thalia had got along considering Grover was more into the perfect, popular people. Thalia was one of the girls he would consider a freak, but instead of rejecting her and making rude remarks about her like he would have done with anyone else Grover seemed to accept her whole heartedly. The fact that they spent a lot of time together even led Percy to theory that they were sort of a secret couple. Though he would have liked to look more into this he was to preoccupied by his own relationship to get involved.

Nico was the only thing he cared about. Nico was officially his.

Even after the dance people still talked about the strange couple, whispering behind their backs, calling rude remarks when they weren't listening. Eventually the fire died down. Things seemed to go back to normal or at least as normal as they could be now. Although Percy still got strange looks when he would jump out of the pool and ran to Nico after swim practice giving the boy a wet hug and kiss on the lips. He didn't mind that though. He loved Nico and no one was going to change that. He had a feeling that Nico would always be his and his alone. For a moment Percy considered asking the boy if he would but quickly decided against it.

Percy looked down at the boy in his lap. Nico legs where straddling Percy and he was seated directly in the boy's lap although he wasn't really aware of how much his boyfriend liked this position considering he was asleep. Nico had somehow managed to doze of while sitting in Percy's lap and now his arms were hanging loosely around the other boy's neck, his face buried into Percy's shoulder as he cooed lightly in his sleep. Percy had to admit the boy was completely and utterly adorable as he sat there. Percy shivered at the light breath that traveled down his neck as Nico tilted his head in his sleep. The back of Percy's shirt was pulled up slightly as Nico's fingers clung tighter to the fabric, his fist clenching in his sleep.

Percy looked down at his boyfriend shocked to find that Nico looked completely uncomfortable. He watched Nico's facial expression change, his eyebrows knitting together and his lips forming a frown. Percy shifted slightly on Nico's bed, hoping to wake the boy. He watched as Nico's eyes flew open, a slight gasping coming from his lips. Nico pulled away from Percy worriedly, as though he had just seen a ghost. He placed his hand tenderly over his chest as though he was trying to slow his heart rate.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as Nico slowly climbed from his lap and moved to the edge of the bed. Nico shifted his gaze over to Percy, looking nervous and rattled.

"Bad dream." Nico muttered quietly.

"Didn't think that would happen with me here." Percy said thoughtfully as he sat up on his knees crawling across the bed towards Nico before leaning down over the boy and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

For the past few weeks Nico had been having nightmare after nightmare, each and ever night. At first Percy figured it was because of the things that happened with Luke. Going through that would be enough to give anyone nightmares. But soon after Luke came to Nico with a apology which had shocked Percy. Still, even after they had come to terms Nico's nightmares continued.

"What are you going to do about them?" Percy asked as he flopped down onto the corner of the bed with Nico. Nico looked up at him with a pitiful expression.

"I don't know." He murmured. After a moment of silence Percy finally piped up.

"You could always talk to me about you nightmares. Maybe that would-"

"No!" Nico cried sharply.

Percy knew it was time to back off and leave the topic be for a while. Nico may have been Percy's sweet like lover, but he could be cool and cruel when he wanted to. Nico somehow had the ability to transform from this perfect little angel to a demon who would release hell on Percy if he dared cross him.

Deciding it was time to change the subject Percy's eyes flickered down to Nico's feet. He had noticed something odd about the boy's footwear earlier, but didn't give it a second thought. Until now that is.

"What is up with your socks? Are those Bianca's or something?" Percy asked shaking his head while smirking at the boy.

"Huh?" Nico questioned before gazing at his socks. He blushed automatically, burying his face in his hand. There on Nico's feet were fuzzy striped purple socks. They truly did look like something you might see a girl wearing around her house on the weekend. Percy could have swore Annabeth owed a pair just like that. Percy snickered before looking back at Nico.

"Shut up." Nico chided. "It wouldn't be so funny if you where the one wearing purple socks, now would it?"

Nico slowly stood up before quickly sitting across Percy's lap. Percy clasped his hand on Nico's thigh slowly moving his hand up the boy's leg. Leaning forwards he pressed his lips to Nico's neck, tenderly kissing and sucking at the boy's throat.

"Damn it, Nico. Why do you have to be so perfect?" Percy muttered.

Nico shivered as Percy's lips tickled his neck, warm breath spilling across his skin.

"I'm not perfect." Nico whispered back fighting a moan that was rising in his throat.

"Fuck your logic then. You're the most perfect thing I have even seen in all of my life. I love you, Nico and don't you ever forget that." Percy said playfully as he nipped at Nico's neck.

Nico couldn't help it. He moaned. Twisting around in Percy's lap he was once again straddling him. Without thinking about it Nico ran his hand up Percy back and up his neck slowly twisting his fingers in Percy thick locks of hair.

"I love you, too." Nico said feeling his heart swell in his chest. No one would ever know how much truth was packed into those words.

Nico gasped as cold fingers worked their way under his shirt. Suddenly, a cry echoed from down stairs.

"Nico! Percy!" Bianca's voice wavered up into Nico's bedroom. Nico slowly drew away from Percy smiling at the boy.

"Out of time." He muttered quietly.

"We always are." Percy agreed. Slowly, placing a kiss on Nico cheek, Percy sighed. Nico quickly climbed to his feet waiting as he boyfriend stood up as well.

"What does she want, anyways?" Percy said a slight peg of annoyance in his voice. As if to answer his question another call came from downstairs. This time it was a male voice.

"Where is he?! Did he get lost on the stairs!?" The voice boomed cheerfully.

Nico jerked around, staring at the door with wide eyes. A sudden smile broke out across his face. Tearing the bedroom door open Nico poked his head out in the hall.

"Leo!" He cried before dashing away and down the stairs. He didn't bother to wait for Percy.

Percy stood there in Nico's bedroom. All he could think was about the way Nico cried out and the look of pure joy that overcame him when he realize someone else was there. Nico never looked like that when he greeted Percy. It was just a mild hey or hi followed by a kiss on the cheek. He never screamed or ran like a maniac. Suddenly, a searing rage formed in Percy heart.

Who the fuck is Leo and why the fuck is Nico so glad to see him?! Percy though as he stormed down the stairs. He was not excited to meet this Leo.

Taking the steps two at a time Percy rushed towards the living room. His anger grew as he saw Nico standing in the center of the room his arms wrapped around this boy's neck. A boy that Percy had never seen before but assumed was Leo. His anger hit the roof when he realized this wasn't a ordinary hug. Nico looked as though he was in utter bliss, his fingers clutching the back of the boy's shirt tightly and pulling it up by a few inches. The same way he hugged Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drowning In You  
****Chapter 2: This Is War**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. :( I've had to go to three basketball games this week and got back around 10:00 pm each night. Then yesterday I got really sick. I lay on my couch for about 7 hours yesterday without getting up because I felt as though I was about to die. I also felt like a potato because I just lay there like a slug! Lol! I still feel really bad today, but I finished this chapter today anyways. Hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

Nico grasped tightly to Leo, a sudden surge of warmth reverberating throughout his body as two tender hands pressed gently against his sides. Although Nico knew this little exchange was just a way of showing affection between old friends he could feel his cheeks growing hot as Leo's fingers maneuvered their way further down to his waist, giving his side a slight squeeze in the process. Nico wondered if this was just a impulse action-the way Leo was touching him. A strange longing over took Nico as his fingers groped their way up the back of Leo's shirt. He had never felt such a strong urge to not only be touch, but just to feel. Mainly when Nico was with Percy he felt strong feeling towards the boy, such as need, lust, and absolute love, but one thing had always been missing from this brew and now he knew what it was: safety. Even when Percy was right next to him Nico had never felt utterly protected, even if Percy was his knight in shining armor.

"Hmm! Hmmm!" Someone cleared their throat loudly from the doorway. Nico whizzed around, momentarily detaching himself from Leo. A cold sweat broke out on Nico's skin as he gazed at Percy who was positioned against the far wall, eyes boarding into the two who had been hugging only moments ago. At that moment Nico's boyfriend looked livid, a strange anger flashing in those sea green eyes, but that anger was not directed at Nico. Instead Percy stared passed Nico, glaring at Leo, shooting daggers with his eyes. A hiss came from between his lips as Percy let out a long exhale of air, almost as though that was a warning sigh.

"Oh! Leo have you-um, have you meet Percy!?" Nico gagged as he spoke the words, struggling to keep the bile from rising in his throat. He wouldn't have been so keen on Percy anger if not for the way he was presenting himself. He seemed utterly hostile as he stalked forward towards Leo. Leo, now sensing the anger that rolled off the other boy, backed away quietly, moving centimeters at a time trying to be inconspicuous.

This strategy worked pretty well until he backed into a wall. Now cornered by Percy Leo stood up to full height. He straightened his back, standing adjacently before gazing challengingly at Percy. Despite the fact that Leo was now attempting to mimic the form of confidence and the territorial aspect that Percy was presenting he faltered. He didn't quite have the same sway that Percy had. He couldn't fill the part enough to even seem intimidating.

Percy advanced quickly stopping only inches from Leo. His eyes traveled up and down the boy's body, taking in his whole appearance in one glance and deciding whether or not the boy would much trouble. Finally Percy gave a slight sigh and rolled his eyes before holding out his hand to Leo. Nico gazed at his boyfriend curiously, not comprehending what had just happened.

"Hi there! My name is Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy said to Leo, fake kindness seeping from his words. Leo extended his hand as well grasping Percy's fingers tightly. Nico watched them shake hands, taking note of the way Percy put pressure on Leo's fingers. The skin of Leo's hands was red and blotchy by the time Percy let go. Could his boyfriend really be angrily over something like this? After all Leo was just a friend, wasn't he?

* * *

Percy could feel the anger bubbling just below his skin as Leo stood before him. Just the feeling of their hands touching made Percy want to vomit on the floor. How could Nico be more attracted to this guy then him? It didn't make any sense. The way they had been hugging when Percy walked in the room made everything else fade away. His curiosity about who the visitor was, worry over why Nico was so excited, the feeling from the hot moment they had had upstairs- everything seemed to fade away and all Percy could see was the two standing before him hugging. The image had been mentally imprinted on his mind for all eternity. He hated this boy with every fiber of his being, no matter how much he and Nico had been through.

"So Leo, how do you know Nico?" Percy gritted his teeth. Just speaking to the boy made him want to go on a rampage. He really felt like breaking a few things by that point, mainly things like Leo's face.

"Oh, I can answer that one." Bianca chirped from the other side of the room. Percy hadn't even realized she was there due to the fact that his main focus was getting Nico away from Leo. "They met in second grade. From that first day they've been best friends."

Percy looked over at Bianca in disgust, the feelings not particular directed towards her, but rather what she had said. Leo had known Nico since second grade. A lot of things could have happened in all those years. Percy made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, we're good friends. Really good friends. So, how do you know Nico, Percy?" Leo hissed out his name as though the word was poison in his mouth.

At that moment Percy smiled. It wasn't his normal good nature smile either. It was a wicked smile, full of bitterness and hate. Without hesitation Percy wrapped his arm around Nico waist pulling the boy closer to him.

"Long enough." Percy muttered before bending his head down and placing a tender kiss on the smaller boy's head. Leo's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He stared at the two before him as though they were some kind of extraterrestrials. But as soon as the shock over took him it was gone. Leo straightened up, eyeing Nico and Percy coolly. Although behind his calm façade anger and betray was bubbling up. Leo had feelings for Nico. Even though he wasn't sure how strong they were he knew they were there.

Percy could see through Leo's mask and saw the hurt that flickered within the boy. He almost felt sorry for him. He probably would have had sympathy towards the boy if he was not overjoyed by his victory. He had found Leo's weak spot and he planned to use it to his advantage. Now that Percy had an upper hand over Leo he felt as though he was invincible, but his excitement was quite short lived as he realized the full effect of his actions. Not only did he hurt Leo, but he put his boyfriend in a awkward situation. Now it was Nico's turn to be livid. He glared up at Percy, anger and annoyance swirling in those dark eyes.

Feeling as though he should at least try to get back on Nico's good side Percy gave his boyfriend's side a playful squeeze. Normal Nico would have smiled at the movement, but this time he frowned. In one swift motion Nico pulled from Percy's grasp, giving an annoyed sigh. He surged forward towards Leo doing his best to smile at the boy.

"Leo, want to sit down for a while? I really want to talk to you. Seems like it been an eternity since we talked." Nico reached out tenderly grabbing Leo's wrist.

Leo nodded quickly, "Sure, I would love to talk."

Without another word Leo and Nico stepped around Percy and towards the couch. Percy couldn't help but feel hurt as he watched Nico hold gently to Leo's wrist. He felt as though someone had just driven a knife through his heart.

"Hey you guys. Want something to drink. I'm going in the kitchen for a minute." Bianca chattered as she drifted through the room and towards the kitchen door. Percy watched her move wondering why she didn't notice the things he did. Normally Bianca was quite observant and most of the time she was on Percy side. Instead she decided to ignore the obvious that was unfolding right before her in her own living room. How could she not stop this?

"Sure." Nico said after glancing back at Leo who nodded slightly. Percy watched as his boyfriend slowly tucked his legs up onto the couch, pulling his knees close to his chest. Leo also watched this action, a devious smile spreading on his lips. Percy didn't want to know what kind of sick and twisted fantasies were playing through Leo's head as he stared Nico.

Although Percy didn't want to admit it he knew a lot of people had been watching Nico lately, whether it was for a good or bad reason he couldn't exactly say. But ever since Nico and Percy had gone to that dance together Nico's whole life had been changing, looking up. He seemed to smile more now. Just that alone could have caught tons of people's attention. Nico had one of those smiles that could make the whole world stop and stare for a while. Not to mention the fact that he had started talking more, joking more.

"Percy, Percy." Bianca repeated a couple of times. Percy jerked back, realizing the girl was only inches from his face. Apparently he had zoned out for a moment.

"Y-Yeah, what is it?" Percy mumbled quietly as he stumbled over his words.

"Would you mind helping me in the kitchen? I don't think I can pack everything by myself." She said sternly. Percy was surprised to hear her voice take on such a commanding tone. Usually she would ask kindly and say please. Instead she acted coldly as she gave him that order. It was clear she need a little more than help. She wanted to talk to him. And from the way she was glaring at him intensely she wanted to talk to him now.

"Alright." Percy swallowed harshly as he started towards the kitchen behind Bianca.

As he moved forward Percy caught a slight glimpse of Nico out of the corner of his eye. The boy looked at him solemnly, but there was a small flicker of sympathy among that disapproval and anger. Percy's lips twisted up into a small smile before he stepped into the kitchen.

The second he entered the room Percy was backed up against the wall. Bianca loomed over him, glaring at the boy with accusation.

"What?" Percy asked innocently. He gazed up at Nico's sister with wide eyes, lips parted slightly as though he was curious as to what he had done wrong.

"Don't act stupid Percy, I know what you are doing." She said backing up slightly. Although Bianca was quite a bit shorter then Percy she could be intimidating when she wished to be.

"I know what you are doing." She repeated, "You want Leo to stay away from Nico. I understand."

"No you don't." Percy said defensively as he turned his gaze away from her, eyes now fixated on the floor. "You have no idea."

"You think Leo is trying to take Nico from you. Somehow you've come up with this twisted theory that Leo likes Nico or something, is that right?" Bianca asked.

It took Percy a moment to reply, "It's not a twisted theory. It's the truth!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" Bianca chided him in a harsh whisper. "Listen, you may think you have this figured out but you don't. I don't want you trying to hurt Leo or push him away from Nico. You have to understand something Percy. If you hurt Leo, Nico is going to be burned, too. You are not just going to affect Leo. Nico cares about him and a lot at that, but he just might care about you more. Imagine what he will feel if he knows his boyfriend is trying to hurt him. Imagine that!"

Percy started to protest but quickly decided against it. He knew Bianca was right. He knew he was probably just being paranoid. But it's better to be safe than sorry, right?

Percy watched as Bianca stepped back away from him, turning slowly and opening the refrigerator. She bent over, nearly losing her balance, before taking a can of soda of the bottom shelf. She stood up once again and placed the cans on the counter. At that moment an idea began to brew in Percy's mind. If only he could get Bianca to turn back around for a moment.

"Hey, Bianca, would you mind getting me one, too?" Percy asked kindly. Bianca looked at him for a moment before giving a sweet smile.

"Sure, Percy." She nodded as she bent down by the refrigerator again.

Percy stalked across the kitchen briskly, heading towards the counter. He stopped for a moment when he reached the cans, turning around for a moment to make sure Bianca was still riffling through the shelves. Percy took on of the cans in both his hands. Shaking it harshly he listened as the contents swished around inside and the fizz bubbled. He figured Leo needed a bath. He didn't want that mangy mutt around his Nico until he was sure the boy was clean.

Just as Bianca turned around Percy dropped the can back to the counter with a clank. Bianca stood up, cautiously eyeing Percy.

"So do you want me to go give these to Nico and Leo?" Percy asked putting on his best smile. He looked down at the cans, memorizing which one he had shaken up.

"Wait, I'll take it to them." Bianca said as she stepped forward. She smacked one can against Percy chest before grabbing the two from the counter. "I don't trust you today Jackson."

She quickly side stepped Percy before making her way through the kitchen door. Percy watched her leave, praying that somehow, someway that one bottle would end up in Leo's hands. Percy knew the moment he heard the scuffle of feet and that familiar voice cry out that his plan had gone up in smoke. Percy took his time making his way out the kitchen door, head hung low. Nico stood in the middle of the living room covered in the sticky liquid. His clothes were soaked through and soda dripped down his skin.

The moment Nico saw Percy walk in the room his eyes were focused on the boy, glaring accusingly at him. Percy could literally hear the words pouring from Nico's mouth, how could you do this? How could you embarrass me like this?!

"Wow Nico, I always knew you looked good, but I never figured you would taste good, too." Leo said with a smile as he ran his fingers up Nico's cheek, gathering the sticky substance on his fingertips. Leo licked his hand slowly, a wicked smile plastered on his lips, eyes narrowed at Percy. Although the boy said nothing Percy understood what the gesture meant. This is war.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in forever! :( I hope you all aren't mad at me. **

* * *

**Drowning In You **  
**Chapter 3: Nightmare Within A Dream**

* * *

Nico blushed profoundly as he watched Leo lick his fingers, sucking the sugary liquid from his skin. A slight shiver ran through the boy's body as Leo gazed back at him with eyes half lidded, thick black lashes casting small shadows across his face, cupid-bow lips pulled back into a smirk. Leo gently reached out placing one hand on Nico's shoulder; letting his fingers drift down the smaller boy's back, cascading softly over his spine. Nico bit his lip, concentrating on keeping the red from seeping into his cheeks. He would not feel pleasure from this. He would **not** let himself fall for Leo. He cared too much about Percy to break the boy's heart. Percy had put everything that he was on line for Nico (not to mention the fact that he had saved the boy several times as well). Nico loved Percy with all his heart and soul, but there would be times were he had his moment of weakness and his devotion would waver. But this would not be one of them.

Glancing over at the door once again Nico caught a glimpse of Percy leaning against the threshold, looking somewhat defeated and hurt. The second Percy realized Nico's eye were lingering on him the boy bite his lip and slinked back inside the kitchen. Shaking his head Nico couldn't help but give a slight smile at his idiot. Although Percy had embarrassed him in front of his friend, Nico knew why. He had seen the way Percy reacted to Leo and felt the anger that coursed through the boy's body every time Leo got close. He also noticed the way Percy was trying his best to bluntly say they were a couple. Only one word could describe Percy reasoning for such actions: Jealousy. He knew what Leo was trying to do and he didn't like it, not at all. Although Nico tried to act oblivious to these actions he too had taken notice to Leo's persistent affections.

Nico wasn't sure what had sparked this reaction in his longtime friend, but it wasn't that unexpected. Even when they were little Leo had somewhat of a gentle and loving way of treating Nico- like the boy was something precious to him.

"Here you go." Bianca said as she scampered back into the living room. Moments ago she had scuffled off into the bathroom. Now she held the clean towel out to Nico, which the boy took gratefully. It took a minute for Nico to raise the towel up and begin drying himself, but it only took Leo a second to swipe the cloth from him.

"Here let me help you with that, Nicky." Leo said softly as he swiftly grabbed Nico's shoulder and swiveled the boy around so that they were facing each other. Nico cringed at the sound of that nick name. Leo had called him that when they were younger and Nico had never minded, but now, listening to him say it after all these years, Nico couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the name.

Tenderly, Leo took the soft cloth of the towel, raising it to Nico face, and gently rubbing his cheek with it. Nico slightly leaned his face into the touch before recoiling, realizing what he had done. Although the boy had obviously seen Nico's reaction Leo continued to rub the boy's face, slowly stopping before gazing down at Nico, cupping the boy's cheek tenderly. Nico didn't really know how to react as he stared up into those beautiful brown eyes, watching as his friend smiled down at him sweetly and lovingly. God, Nico had missed him.

Slightly moving forward Nico once again leaned into Leo's touch, not really realizing it as he came inches away from the boy.

Standing by, watching the whole scene, Bianca got fed up with this. Shaking her head she cleared her throat loudly. Nico automatically jerked away from Leo, guilt reflected in his features. Leo backed up a few steps, slowly rubbing his shoulder embarrassedly. Before Nico or Leo had a chance to apologize for making such a scene in the middle of the living room the kitchen door slammed. Nico's heart pounded as his gaze drifted over to the door. The truth came at him full force. Of course Percy wouldn't hide in the kitchen until Leo left, no matter how guilty he felt about the whole thing. Apparently, he saw more then he wanted to.

"I was going to tell you he was watching you two, but I decided against it. I guess he had enough of that little show." Bianca said as she strolled across the room, shrugging her shoulders. She shook her head for a moment before plopping down on the couch.

Nico stood there silently, doing everything in his power to hold back his rage. He felt like exploding at that moment; he wanted to scream at her, cuss at her, blame her, but in reality, he knew it was his fault that Percy saw that. He shouldn't have been acting like that.

"You know Nico, I don't have a problem with you being gay as long as you only have one boyfriend, but if you plan on having two then that's a different story." Bianca said as she gazed at the floor, giving a sigh of boredom. It was obvious that she was becoming tired of this whole drama act.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I think I better go." Leo muttered quietly before turning and heading out of the living room.

"Wait!" Nico called after him. Leo stopped inches away from the door. "You can't go yet!"

"Hey, it's alright! I'll be back over here tomorrow if you want. We can hang out or something. But I got to go. My mom wants me to help unpack and everything. See you, Bianca." Leo called before looking at Nico, a small loving smile twisting on his lips. "Bye Nico."

Nico watched the boy sweep out the door, feeling dazed and confused, lost in his own troubled emotions.

"You know what Nico." Bianca piped suddenly from her place on the couch, "You're screwed."

* * *

Shortly after Percy stormed off and Leo left, Nico lay on his bed feeling miserable and devastated. He hated the fact that he was becoming so weak over this. He hated feeling helpless- no matter what he would always hate it. Pressing his face into the soft, white pillow that lay at the foot of his bed Nico let out a groan of despair. Everything was a wreck; Percy probably hated him, Leo probably thought he was a freak, and Bianca was being a major bitch to him. He didn't really understand why his sister was getting involved, but there she was.

Nico swiftly rolled onto his side, pulling the jacket that lay on the floor next to his bed over his body as though it was a blanket. Although it wasn't his jacket Nico thought Percy wouldn't mind him taking it for a while. After all Nico only took it because Percy had left it lying in his floor. He should take better care of his things if he didn't want his boyfriend stealing them. Despite the jacket only covering the top half of his body Nico pulled it up higher around him, tucking his face into the heavy fabric. He grinned to himself as the sweet scent of Percy's cologne filled his noise.

Despite his distant with sleeping and the troubling nightmare that came with it Nico began to close his eyes. He didn't know if it was all the excitement of the day that was causing him to be so tired, but he didn't really care anymore. Nico felt as though he was going to drop dead if he didn't close his eyes and let himself be taken by the blissful sleep. Even though he didn't want to succumb to the weariness that was over taking him he couldn't fight the deep slumber any longer. After a moment his heavy eye lids closed and Nico fell asleep.

* * *

Red; red is the color of his cheeks as Nico threw back his head letting a ravenous moan pour from his lips, desperately craving the fire that grew inside his body. Hot breath washed over his bare skin as he was forced down, hands ravaging every inch of porcelain flesh that was exposed. Burning- he was burning. Heat, pain, and delicious pleasure spread throughout his being, consuming him.

Hands strained in the bed sheets, knuckles turning white from intensity and passion. Silent whispers were said throughout the room, actions speaking louder than words. Everything was silent expect for their deep gasps for breath and the sound of both their heartbeats.

A deep intake of breath, cold air pouring into his lungs, Nico mustered up all the strength he had to say it. To say a silent I love you to the one who was causing him to feel like this; the person who was causing him to burn.

Opening his mouth Nico uttered the single word, precious meaning whispered out amid pale, chapped lips. There was a pause afterwards, although both people paused for different reasons; Nico stopped speaking, stopped breathing, shock and regret washing over him. The other person paused in passion, listen as the sweet, delicious word repeated over and over again in his mind.

"L-Leo…" The name came breathlessly once more, despite Nico desperate attempts to hold it back.

"Nico…" His name came rushing from the boy's lips as he stared at the other boy, big brown eyes drowning with lust.

No matter how much Nico had wanted to say Percy's name- No matter how much he wanted it to be Percy, it definitely wasn't.

Nico awoke with a start, pale skin soaked with sheen of sweat, perspiration dripping through his shirt. He felt dazed, completely unsure as to what he should feel at that time. Fingers entwined in his matted locks of ebony hair, pulling harshly as he struggled to get his heart rate under control. Nico never would have thought about doing something so… wrong with Leo, yet the dream stirred something inside of him, something that made him whish that he could just give it a try.

_Wait! What?! What am I thinking?! I have Percy! I love him! _Nico thought in torment. He did love Percy- he loved the boy with all his heart. That dream though; it was just so….so perfect. Although the details were already beginning to fade, Nico's heart rate increased once again as vague memories of the dream flashed in his mind. He could feel his jeans become tight, which he wasn't proud of, but he did nothing to try to stop thinking about such things.

He was embarrassed to admit it, but he had had dreams like that before with Percy in them. They had never bothered him before. This one was just so wrong, so utterly, completely wrong. Yet it felt so right.

Shaking his head Nico sat up on his bed, trying to forget about the nightmare within his dream.

* * *

**A/N: Once again you guys I am so sorry for not updating. I hoped you liked this chapter. The actual idea for it was created by my friend while I wrote it. Anyways, thank you so very much for reading. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hello there! Yeah, it didn't take me that long to update this time! *throws hands in the air cheerfully but awkwardly***

* * *

**Drowning In You  
****Chapter 4: True Love**

* * *

Nico stumbled down the stairs awkwardly, still feeling hazy and disoriented by his dream. His hair was stuck up in tuffs- looking more of a mess than usual. Although he was unsure what to do now he walked throughout the house purposefully. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt as though there was something important he should have been doing. Fumbling his way into the living room he sat down on the couch, tucking his feet up under himself like he normally did. Everything about the place looked the same; the sofa, the coffee table, the TV, the old stained rug- it all looked the same but Nico felt as though something was different or out of place.

Leaning his body against the couch arm Nico realized (for the first time) that there was a jacket strew over it. He stared at the article of clothing for a moment, perplexed about where it had come from. Finally, Nico figured out whose jacket it was. Apparently his father had arrived home from work since he fell asleep. What the hell is wrong with me today? Nico wondered. It was just a stupid dream. I need to just forget about it! I can't focus on anything if I keep worrying about it!

Struggling to his feet Nico jumped up from the couch. Shaking his head, trying his best to clear any thoughts about that stupid dream, Nico headed towards the kitchen. The first thing Nico noticed when he walked into the kitchen was the fact that his father was standing behind the stove actually using the stove. Normally Hades wouldn't cook anything that took longer than ten minutes and couldn't be made by using a microwave or toaster. Nico hadn't eaten an actual meal (as in a meal that wasn't a frozen TV dinner) at home since his mother died. Bianca would cook every once in a while, but Nico wouldn't considered the charred remains of a once decent food a meal. The next thing that surprised Nico was the fact that his father was actually listening as Bianca chattered on about something and he was also smiling! Hades often nodded and pretended to listen when one of his children talked, but never truly did he listen, unless it was something actually important. The fact that he was smiling blew Nico away. His father? Smiling? Impossible!

Nico felt as though he had stepped in a parallel universe. First, he starts to like Leo, next his father is smiling. Either he was hallucinating or something was terribly wrong. Approaching the kitchen table cautiously, Nico looked back and forth between his sister and his father. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of listening to two talking, Bianca noticed that her little brother was there.

"Hey, Nico. Are you finally awake?" She said cheerfully- although Nico could tell she was still slightly peeved at him, even though he had no idea what he had done to her.

Hades glanced over at his son with a light smile, something Nico didn't gain from his father often. Although there relationship as a family had been quite better since the situation with Nico and Percy, Hades and his son still didn't exactly get along.

"Hi, dad. When did you get back from work?" Nico questioned before rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I've only been here about twenty minutes. I heard that Leo Valdez is back. I remember you and him use to be great friends." Hades said looking thoughtfully at his son.

"Yeah, great friends." Nico replied weakly. He looked between his sister and his father, wondering which would be the next to speak. Neither said a word.

Nico flopped down at the kitchen table, gazing around the room aimlessly with a heavy heart. He didn't know why, but the guilt from his dream was gnawing at him. It wasn't his fault he had that dream about Leo. He couldn't control what his subconscious came up with. Even if it wasn't his fault Nico knew he had to find a way to ease his guilt. Maybe a trip to visit Percy would make him feel so much better. He needed to apologize to the boy anyways. Standing up slowly Nico looked at his father (who was still standing behind the stove).

"Umm…..Dad, I have a question. Can I borrow your car?" Nico tried his best to look innocent, but his father frowned at him.

"Sorry, you can't. One of the tires is going flat and I don't want you to drive it until I can get that fixed." Hades shook his head, wondering where he son was wanting to go anyways.

"Oh….Well, I guess that's alright. I mean I can walk instead." Nico didn't bother to fix up or grab a jacket as he walked towards the back door located on the other side of the kitchen. "See you all in a little while. I'm going to go visiting Percy for a while."

Hades nodded as Nico walked out the door. Now he understood why his son wanted to leave so bad. He truly did love that boy.

* * *

Nico walked down the lonely street by himself. The world seemed to be at rest. Not a single car drifted down the street. Not a single person walked aimlessly down the side walk. There wasn't a single sound besides the faint sound of his heartbeat and the distant sound of a dog barking. Reeling in his pocket Nico took out his headphones and MP3 player. Shoving the ear buds in his ears he played the first song he could find, desperate to fill the silence. The music immediately began to pour into his ears.

_"There ain't no rest for the wicked. Money don't grow on trees. We got bills to pay. We got mouths to feed. Ain't nothing in this world for free. No, we can't slow down, we can't hold back."_

"Though you know we wish we could. You know there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good." Nico began to sing along quietly under his breath. He hated walking epically when it seemed to take forever.

After what seemed like an eternity Nico finally found himself standing on the Jackson's front porch. He approached the door slowly, now feeling a slight pinch of fear. What if Percy didn't want to see him? What if the boy was still pissed with him over what happen with Leo? Swallowing his fear Nico tapped lightly on the door. He waited a moment, praying that Percy wouldn't slam the door on him if he answered. It felt as though Nico had been standing in front of the door for a lifetime. It took him a minute, but he quickly shook his head and started to step away from the porch, figuring no one was going to answer. Suddenly, with his back turned, Nico heard the door open.

Whirling around he looked at Sally Jackson who was watching him curiously from the doorway.

"I thought no one was going to answer." Nico said as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly and stumbled towards the door.

"You should have waited a minute. I would have answered eventually." Sally said with a faint smile. Nico grinned back at her- he was trying his best to be as nice as possible. He was still worried that Sally would eventually change her mind and once again forbid Percy from seeing him. That would be a true nightmare for Nico.

"Sorry." Nico blushed as he stepped through the door. "I just didn't know if anyone was home or not."

"Well, next time if the door is open just come on in. You don't have to knock. After all, you're family now." Sally smiled at him as they stepped into the living room. Looking over Nico saw Percy's stepfather sitting on the couch. Nico waved at Paul lightly. The man waved back, looking at the boy cheerfully. Nico remembered the first time he saw Paul (although they didn't exactly meet at the time); it was the day when Percy's mother came home after Nico had spent night with Percy at the swim meet. In the end she ran the boy off and on his way out Nico caught a glimpse of (a very surprised) Paul.

"So, is Percy in his room? I really need to talk to him." Nico asked urgently. Now that he was actually there the guilt about his dream was really getting to him.

"Oh, yeah he's in his room. Just go right on in." Sally said with a polite wave of her hand before she walked over towards Paul and the couch. Nico glanced down the hall towards Percy's door. The boy moved quickly towards the room, praying that his boyfriend wouldn't be too angry with him. Grabbing the door knob harshly Nico pulled the door open. Gazing inside he saw Percy lounging lazily on his bed, stretched out and searching through a magazine.

"Percy?" Nico said lightly. He watched as Percy jerked up quickly, surprised that Nico was actually there.

"N-Nico?" Percy asked shocked. Suddenly, he surprise slowly faded, forming into something more sinister. "Why the hell aren't you with your new boyfriend?!"

Nico didn't reply. He only closed the bedroom door behind him, stepping further into the room. Walking slowly he approached the bed. Without warning he crawled up onto Percy bed, leaning over the boy who was now lying on his back. He gazed down at Percy lovingly, although his eyes reflected his guilt.

"I'm so sorry." Nico whimpered lightly to Percy as he intertwined his fingers in the boy's own, bending down over him and pressing a tender kiss on the boy's lips.

Percy looked up at his boyfriend curiously before pushing the boy away. Nico backed up a little on the bed and gazed up at Percy as the boy rose from the bed. _What's wrong with him?_ Percy wondered.

"Nico, are you alright?" Percy asked. Before he could comprehend what was happening Nico moved forward, wrapping his arms around Percy body, arms entangled around Percy neck.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Me and Leo…..We're just friends. He's nothing compared to you." Nico muttered into Percy neck. Percy was stunned. Truly he expect Nico to brush the whole thing off or wait for Percy to apologize to him for leaving, not the other way around.

"Nico, I- I didn't think anything about it. I mean I was a little upset about it- I shouldn't have run of like that. I was just mad, but you didn't have to apologize, Nico." Percy gazed down at his boyfriend lovingly, placing a tender kiss to the top of the boy's head.

"Yes, I do. I need to apologize. It was all my fault." Nico murmured again, pulling away from the boy. He felt weak; sitting on his knees in front of Percy, begging the boy for forgiveness. Suddenly, before he could utter another word, Nico was forced down onto the bed, his back pressed down as Percy leaned over to of his body.

"No, you really don't." Percy smirked down at Nico as he leaned over the boy, one hand lightly cascading Nico's face, turning it to allow Percy lips to brush the boy's cheek. His other hand moved small trails down Nico's stomach, causing the boy to moan. Slowly his hand moved up to the front of Nico's shirt, pulling the fabric down a little to expose more of Nico's neck and collarbone. Percy began placing a soft trail of kisses down Nico's neck, his other hand leaving the boy's face and tracing the inside of his thighs.

"Percy, what if….." Nico was cut off by a moan a Percy's hand traveled up from his thighs and tenderly slid down the waist band of his jeans. "What if your mom comes in?"

Percy stopped for a second, gazing down at the boy beneath him. Although he knew Nico was right it was hard to stop when the boy was lying under him, looking like that; hair slightly tussled, eyes half lidded, cheeks tainted red. Backing up off the boy Percy shook his head. He hated it so much when Nico was right. Slowly holding out his hand Percy helped Nico sit back up.

"Sorry, I just want you so much. You're adorable when you apologize." Percy laughed lightly as Nico smirked at him.

"I know I am." Nico said sweetly. Leaning forward he once again placed a small kiss on Percy's lips. "I think I'd better get going. I told my dad I would be home soon."

"Aw, do you really have to go? I don't want you too." Percy pouted slightly.

"I'm afraid I have to. I love you, Percy." Nico whispered softly as he jumped up from the boy's bed.

"I love you, Nico. Oh and by the way, in case you want to come over sometime on next Saturday, my mom and Paul will be gone the entire day. That means no interruptions. We can do whatever we want." Percy grinned broadly at the boy.

"I can't wait." Nico said with a slightly laugh as he opened the bedroom door.

"I'll keep the door unlocked for you." Percy said before waving bye to the boy.

* * *

Once outside Nico could once again entire time he was talking to Percy he was holding his breath, praying that the boy wouldn't throw him out for being such a inconsiderate bastard earlier. Now that he knew that Percy was once again on his side the Nico could rest easy. In fact he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world considering he Saturday would be pretty interesting.

Continuing his trek down the street Nico was about to replace his head phones like he had done before when suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. Glancing around he saw the bike streak passed him, only to come to a stop a short ways in front of him. The moment Nico realized who the girl was his throat became as dry as cotton.

Annabeth stood in front of him looking at him strangely. Finally she spoke.

"Hey there, Nico. What's up?" She said cheerfully.

"Um…. Hi..Annabeth." Nico muttered awkwardly to her. She gazed at him before shaking her head.

"Listen Nico, I don't have anything against you. I mean I'm not completely unreasonable, even though I'm sure Percy has led you to believe that I am. I just got angry at that bastard for going behind my back. I mean he could have at least broken up with me first. So stop acting so strange. I'm not going to bite." Annabeth justified.

Nico sighed lightly. "I told Percy to break up with you earlier." The boy hissed under his breath.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked curiously. Nico shook his head quickly, praying that the girl hadn't heard him. Instead she just smiled down at him.

"So why are you out this way anyways?" Nico asked cautiously. He was afraid to pry for information from the girl. She was probably more dangerous than Luke.

"Oh, I was just cutting through here. Luke lives on the next street over and I was just going to drop in for a visit. I'm sure you were here visiting Percy, am I right? Mind if I walk with you for a while. Well, pedal next to you for a while is more like it." Annabeth laughed softly at her own joke before looking back at Nico.

Nico felt uncomfortable with the girl so close to him- after all he had put her through hell and back, but he didn't want to be rude. "Sure." He whispered quietly.


End file.
